


What She Knows

by goodisrelative



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodisrelative/pseuds/goodisrelative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>But she knows how much more there is and she knows she's meant to see it all with him. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Knows

**Doctor Who Fic 3 (2 is coming later!): What She Knows...**

DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who and it's characters belong to the BBC and their creators. This is not for profit and I am recognizing no financial gain from this enterprise.

Title: What She Knows  
Author: Goodisrelative  
Pairing: Nine Rose friendship, but we all know we ship them! J It really is general though.  
Spoilers: thru S1 Ep5  
Summary: _But she knows how much more there is and she knows she's meant to see it all with him. _

**A/N:** This is a short scene that "happened" in my mind at the end of Ep 5 after the Doctor asks ~~Ricky~~ Mickey, to come with them and Mickey panics, between when Rose asks ~~Ricky~~ Mickey, to come with them and the Doctor speaks up saying NO! He can't come.  
**A/N 2:** Thanks to [](http://thekatebeyond.livejournal.com/profile)[**thekatebeyond**](http://thekatebeyond.livejournal.com/) and [](http://loneraven.livejournal.com/profile)[**loneraven**](http://loneraven.livejournal.com/) for betaing! J  
  
*******  
He hesitates two seconds too long. Or maybe she's just always known he wasn't meant for this new life of hers and never wanted to face it – acknowledge it – until now, when she can't ignore it anymore.

Her face freezes, but he was never good at reading her anyway, and he misses it. Or maybe he misses her hesitation because his panicked eyes slide past her to something – _someone_ – behind her. She knows it's both, really.

She fancies that if she'd been facing the Doctor, he'd have seen it. She thinks that after everything – what they've seen, what they've been through – they know each other well enough. There is so much that remains a mystery about him, but she is sure he must see things like this in her, because she knows she sees them in him.

She knows that's why she doesn't buy his line about not wanting Ricky – _Mickey!_ she corrects herself mentally, _sod the Doctor!_ – traveling with them. Something's off and she knows it. Her eyes convey that to him when she turns her head to look behind her, Mickey still panicking in front of her.

She's not daft and while she may be a lower, stupider life form, she knows him – and Mickey. Mickey's not meant for this kind of life. Her mum's not either and she's sorry she's dragged them both into it. But she knows how much _more_ there is and she _knows_ she's meant to see it all with him – the Doctor. She knows she's doing the right thing when she leaves with him again… no matter how much she knows it hurts them.


End file.
